User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/Had the sudden urge to write so um
This will be part of a much longer story/Mini series...I mean, hopefully...I dunno... I have no fucking idea what i'm going to call myself in the future so i'm just gonna go with "Moonlight"....i'll change it if I think of something better. Lapis and Peridot will be called "The Others" or simply "L" and "P"....I mean, it's weird, but this kinda takes place in the "real world" but also Ghost in the Shell future? Wut. The Blink 182 song I used in this is hear. ---- Moonlight couldn't sleep. Well, she usually couldn't, but she thought she should be able to now that she knew for certain she had a room and a bed for a while. But she had always been a night owl anyways. There was a dim light she could see through the crack at the bottom of the door. Ever since she was a teen, even the slightest light made it difficult for her to sleep... She leaned up in her bed and frowned, a little bit in thought. Her Others were sleeping, and she didn't want to wake them. She decided to get out of bed and see which Section 9 agent was awake, not caring that she might get in trouble. After giving a mental kiss to L, she quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She also decided to play some Blink 182 in her head. (As in, actual sound, brain to ear implants yo) Moonlight was thankful that the doors didn't squeak in this place. Peaking out, she saw the dim light from the TV along with who was awake. Major. The blonde grumbled under her breath. She was still attracted to Major Motoko, there was no trying to deny it. She liked her thin black hair and her oddly emotionless eyes, and her voice actually rivaled L's in terms for pure adorableness. So being up late at night, all alone with her, seemed like a bad idea all around. Still, she wasn't stupid. She had rejected the cyborg's advances towards her a few nights ago when she had attempted... Moonlight didn't exactly like thinking about it. She felt proud though, and even Major herself told her she was a good person for remaining faithful. Moonlight didn't tell her the truth about L and P yet of cours- "What are you staring at? My neck?" The sudden Japanese at first sounded garbled with the english lyrics playing through Moonlight's head. But she could understand her in less then a second. How odd the future was. Moonlight had learned to speak Japanese in under 5 minutes. It felt cool, understanding 2 languages at once. So she fiddled behind her neck to activate the Japanese while still letting her english music play. "Um, no, I just couldn't sleep..." (All dialogue between me and Motoko is spoken in Japanese, but im writing in English bc dur?) As she entered the room, she realized Major wasn't facing the TV at all, rather, she was staring out the large glass window of the complex. She was also...drinking..? "Is that Vodka?" Moonlight asked, rather surprised. Alcohol killed brain cells...or at least, prolonged use of it. And The Major was literally nothing but a brain.(Yes, I mean...literally) "Yes." "Isn't that dangerous? You're the leader of Section 9, they probably don't want to risk anything messing with your brain..." Moonlight was expecting a snarky response, but The Major just stared out the window in silence. She looked...lost, for lack of a better word. Moonlight knew that look well... "It's...calming...I can feel my brain...in a numb way....or something...I know, it's bad or whatever, I don't expect you to understand." she murmured quietly. But Moonlight felt pretty sure she knew what she was talking about. So she ended up sharing probably a little too much. "I used to cut myself." She said, while sitting down next to Major. She saw probably the most "Dafuq" face she'd ever seen, but still silence as well. She probably needed to explain... "Do you feel pain, Major?" She asked, while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, taking a look at the colorful cityscape in front of them. Moonlight had been in the city for 2 weeks or so. Still weird as fuck. "Heheh. Could you be more specific..?" She said weakly, giving Moonlight a smile, but getting a frown back. The commander set down her bottle and went on. "Yes, I do. But probably less than you. I can block physical pain easily in battle. Mental pain though...." Major paused, maybe because she was slightly becoming a bit drunk. She had brought up her hand and was pointing, but didn't finish her sentence for probably 5 whole seconds. Her gaze was fixed on the city, but Moonlight didn't know on what exactly "Mental pain...is just an even bigger setback..." She finished suddenly before taking another short swig. Moonlight frowned even more. Poor Major. She realized she was swaying her head to the music playing in her ear. "Wh...What are you listening to?" Major said this so quietly, she didn't hear her. Moonlight nearly jumped out of her skin when the Major suddenly reached up and put her two fingers up behind her neck, around the outer muscles. Slight "zzt" sound. \\Look to the past, and remember and smile// \\and maybe tonight I can breathe for a while// "Blink 182..? That's... pretty old..." Well, yeah, they were... Moonlight missed them. Fucking dubstep and electronic music was all that existed nowadays. "Not as ancient as David Bowie though..." Major smiled while slouching over. She had heard her listening to that earlier. Moonlight just frowned, just listening to the music for a while. She cared about Major a lot. She reminded her of "L" so much too. Just worrying about her well-being didn't have to mean being romantic did it? '' \\"Fate fell short this time"// '' \\"Your smile fades-// '' Major suddenly pulled herself back up with a small grunt, before slowly turning to look at her. She had an incredibly sorrowful look on her face, and Moonlight had no idea where it came from. Obviously her past yes, but nothing in the current moment seemed to be a trigger for her to start thinking about it so deeply. Moonlight was still bad at being social, even into adulthood. She still had very few friends and didn't talk much. But she knew how to comfort someone from doing so with "L" so many times. Why couldn't she apply that to the real world, just once? She really should have years ago, but she just never did. ''\\(Are we alone?)// Major's eyes looked wet as she appeared to tighten her facial structure. Moonlight knew that feeling. The trying not to cry feeling. Trying to suck back your tears. It was a God-awful feeling, one she had felt many times in her life. "Major..." Moonlight put her arm around her, lightly, but enough for her to feel it. \\you feel it?)// The sudden action made her widen her eyes, letting one tear fall from one. Moonlight decided to pull her closer, and put her other arm around her as well. She didn't know what to say, but sometimes that was ok. "Major...I'm sorry..." \\(So lost and disillusioned)// Category:Blog posts